Grenade
by tendershippingfan7777
Summary: A one-shot of our white-haired handsome boys :3


_Easy come_

 _Easy go_

 _That's just how you live_

 _Oh take take take it all but you never give_

"Is that why you hate me? Because I'm too weak and soft?"

Bakura hesitated for a moment before glaring at the white-haired teen in front of him. At his light side.

"No."

Ryou released a sigh of frustration and ran his hand through his white locks. He looked at Bakura right in the eye and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Then why do you hate me?"

 _Should've known you were trouble from the first kiss_

 _Had your eyes wide opened…_

 _Why were they open?_

The Brit simply shrugged. There was no way he was going to show his hikari that he did care about him. He knew that if he ever got close to a person, he was the one that was going to end up alone and hurt. But it was too late already. Because he had already fallen in love with Ryou.

"I-I... Look ,Yanodoushi. I don't hate you with my soul. I don't. But that doesn't mean I love you either."

Ryou blinked at his words before dashing towards the Brit and wrapping his arms around him. Confused, Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist and stroked his hair lightly.

"So, does that mean you like me?" Ryou murmured softly.

"Of course I like you, hikari. If I hated you, I would have already beaten you up right in this moment."

Ryou giggled softly and lifted his head up to face Bakura. A twinge of red appeared on his pale features as he observed his yami's sharp features and those teasing lips.

"You're silly, Baku~!"

Bakura smirked and leaned down until their lips were inches apart. He lifted his hikari's face a little higher gently with his finger.

"I'm silly? In what way, landlord?"

Ryou's eyes widened and his cheeks became redder. Trying to hold in a chuckle, Bakura brushed his lips against Ryou's before pressing them together passionately. At first, Ryou was too shocked to react but after a moment he finally returned the kiss . Bakura smiled in their kiss, feeling fuzzy on the inside and warmth on the outside. He felt Ryou wrap his hands around his neck to have better access. Bakura bit his hikari's bottom lip demanding for entrance which was happily granted. Their tongues swirled against each other as they battled for dominance. Bakura, winning the fight, rubbed his tongue in every part of Ryou's cavern, tasting everything he could muster. He rubbed his hard-on against Ryou's, both moaning in pleasure of the friction on their throbbing erections. A thing called oxygen ruined the moment and they both regretfully pulled apart. Gasping for air, the spirit placed his forehead against his light and blushed slightly.

"Wow..."

Ryou licked his lips before leaning up again.

"Yeah... wow..."

"Ryou"

Ryou opened his eyes to find his yami looking down to him with concern.

"Yes, Baku?"

"If we're about to kiss again, I suggest to head home and do it there because we're making a scene"

"A scene? Bakura? What are you talking abo-"

"Mommy? Why are those two guys kissing?"

The two white-haired teens turned around to find a boy, around eight years old, staring at them dreamingly while a woman with brown hair and thin brown eyes, stared at them with disgust and pity in her eyes.

"Son, it's obvious that the smaller kid is a girl. And let's hurry home already! Your father's going to be upset at us!"

"But mommy, he doesn't look like a gi-"

"Hush, son! Stop insulting the lady and let's go home!"

The boy's mother yanked him forward, trying to get away from Ryou and Bakura as fast as possible. The boy gave them one last glance full of curiosity and admiration before hurrying up by his mother's side.

"What if I date a guy someday, mommy?"

"Son! Don't even joke like that! Wait until your father hears this!"

Once they were out of sight, Bakura broke into hysterical laughter while Ryou looked worried and upset.

"Heh... did you hear that, Ry? We have inspired a little boy to join the bright side of life~! Our mission is accomplished!"

"Yeah... but what about his mother? She insulted me and tried to make it seem like if I was a girl! How could she be so cruel and homophobic?! She treated us like a bloody virus that kills people just by looking at it!"

Bakura glaced at his- erm boyfriend who was trying hard not to cry. Letting out a small sigh, he placed his hand on Ryou's shoulder, petting him comfortingly before embracing him in a tight hug.

"Love, you must understand that we live in an unfair world. Most people classify us as different beings because they don't accept us for who we are. But we're all human. Nobody is nor will ever be perfect. We all make mistakes and we're all different. There will be people out there that will judge us without question, Ry. We will have difficulties out in public from now on. But don't listen to what the people say because I-I... I love you, Ryou and not even they can change the way I feel about you. I want to stay by your side for the rest of my life and will always be there when you need me."

Ryou's eyes widened in surprise when he heard those words come out of BAKURA'S mouth out of everyone he had ever known. He teared up a bit as his yami leaned in to kiss him again.

"B-Bakura! You're such an idiot! Why aren't you pushing me away?!"

"Dammit Ryou do I have to repeat myself again?"

Bakura kissed his hikari quickly as soon as Ryou opened his mouth before he could say something lame again. He broke the kiss shortly after and embraced Ryou close to his chest, earning a cute squeak from him.

"Can you listen to my heart? I… It pained me pushing you away without meaning to. I've had it rough ever since I lost my family in Kul Elna 3,000 years ago. Every day, I start thinking about how life would've been if that had never happened. I… would've been so.. happy knowing that I could grow up with a family. I don't mean to hurt you, Ry. It.. just happens so…"

"... You're forgiven."

They looked into each other's eyes deeply, understanding the pain without uttering a word. Bakura took a hold of his lover's hand as they both made their way to their house with red faces.

"I'll always be by your side too, Bakura."


End file.
